A Hole in The Heart
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: "Ohayou, Dai-chan," /"Kagami-kun," /. Rambut itu, mata itu, dan jugah wajah itu. Ia masih mengingatnya, masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah —mantan— sahabat kecilnya./Terima kasih banyak untuk Karikazuka. Happy Reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Dumm

Dumm

Dumm

Aomine kecil men- _drible_ bola, menggiringnya menuju _ring_ di depannya, melewati beberapa lawan yang usianya lebih tua darinya, seukir senyum tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya, helaian rambut birunya tersapu angin mengikuti gerakannya, tawa pelannya mengalun bersama sepoi angin dan menghilang di udara.

Pruuiitt

Peluit dibunyikan tanda kemenangannya yang kesekian kali baginya,ia tersenyum bangga. Para orang dewasa di depannya memegang lutut sambil bergumam luar biasa untuknya. Ah … basket memang satu-satunya olahraga yang paling ia sukai.

Bunyi decitan alas kaki dengan lantai tribun, sorak sorai penonton yang menggemborkan semangat, bau keringan dan adu tatapan, kegesitan, dan juga bunyi bola basket yang memantul. Ia suka, sangat suka dengan semuanya yang menyangkut basket. Baginya basket adalah hidupnya.

"Dai- _chan_ ," panggil sahabatnya dari luar lapangan, wajah ayunya memeberengut kesal tanda minta diperhatikan.

"Baiklah … besok kita bisa bermain lagi di sini, kan? Aku akan datang lagi besok, jangan mulai tanpa aku ya!" Aomine Daiki berucap riang, tangan kanannya melambai pelan, kakinya berlari keluar lapangan.

"Yo! Satsuki _, gomen_ ," Aomine mendekati sahabat perempuannya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memasang senyum menyesalnya.

" _Nee_ … Dai- _chan_ , kita telat pulang gara-gara kamu keasyikan main basket."

" _Gomen… gomen_ Satsuki, ayo pulang."

"Dai- _chan_ menang lagi hari ini? _Sugoii ne Dai-chan_ ," Sastsuki melempar seyum tulusnya, gadis itu tak habis pikir jika sahabat laki-lakinya benar-benar menyukai permainan basket mengalahkan segalanya. Pulang telat akan selalu menjadi kebiasaannya jika ia harus menunggu sahabatnya selesai bermain basket terlebih dahulu.

Mentari oranye bersinar di ufuk barat, burung-burung mulai kembali ke sangkarnya. Termasuk juga kedua sahabat itu, Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Hole in The Heart** presented by **Hakuya Cherry**

Desclaimer **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Tidak ada materil apapun yang saya terima dari pembuatan fict ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIINGGG

"Emmh," gumam pelan seorang gadis yang masih berada dalam batulan selimut, gadis dengan surai warna pink yang mencolok itu segera mengucek kedua matanya, tangan kanannya meraih alarm di atas nakas sebelah ranjang,

Klik

"Hoaaamh," ia menguap lebar, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, kaki-kakinya mencumbui lantai kamar bernuansa biru muda miliknya. Ia melangkah menuju jendela, membuka tirai yang menghalangi cahaya pagi masuk ke kamarnya.

Momoi Satsuki —nama gadis itu— tersenyum pada pagi dengan udara musim gugur yang menggelitik kulitnya, merasakan dinginnya angin yang menghempas tubuhnya, meresapi cicitan burung gereja yang hinggap di pohon samping kamarnya, ia melangkah pada pintu sebelah jendela, membukanya dan bersandar pada balkon di sana, menghempas napas pelan, mengisinya dengan oksigen bagi paru-parunya.

Manik magentanya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk kamarnya, kuliah pertamanya di mulai pada pukul 10 pagi nanti, ia masih memiliki waktu dua jam guna bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat ke _Tokyo University_ —tempatnya menimba ilmu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Gadis itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya, merapikan tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menggapai bingkai foto di atas meja belajarnya, bibirnya tersenyum simpul memandangi foto dirinya bersama seorang anak laki-laki di sana—Foto masa kecilnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Dai- _chan_ ," gumamnya pelan, ia kemudian meletakkan kembali bingkai fotonya, kakinya mulai melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur apartement miliknya. Ia tinggal sendirian selama masa kuliahnya berlangsung, terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya, ingin mencoba mandiri asumsinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat itu tersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langi di sekitarnya, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk di kota , hanya tempat kecil yang penuh kesenangan, tempat membuang resah gulanda, tempat indah penuh kubangan dosa, 'Surga Dunia' kata mereka.

"Engh … ouch … ah!"

Desahan itu menggema, memantul menabrak dinding di sekitarnya. Suara decitan ranjang yang menyakitkan tak mereka hiraukan. Yang mereka tau mereka hanya sedang haus saja, entah haus dalam artian yang bagaimana.

"Ahhh … Aomine- _kun_ , lebih ce-path." Wanita itu bersuara mesra, meminta dipuaskan lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi, ia merasa sebentar lagi klimaks akan menghampirinya. Kedua matanya memejam menahan sensasi di atasnya, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah perih tapi ia tak menggubrisnya.

"Enggggh!" lenguhan panjang itu menandai selesai sudah permainan mereka. pemuda berambut biru gelap itu ambruk menindih si wanita di bawahnya. Ia kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya, sedikit meregangkan ototnya lelaki itu meraih knop pintu bersiap pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Aomine _-kun_?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menguap sebelum membuka pintu di depannya, "Pulang, akan kutransfer bayaranmu nanti." Kalimat terakhirnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat.

 **A Hole in the Heart**

Mobil _Bugatty Veyron Super Sport_ miliknya melaju sedang, ia masih mengantuk gara-gara kegiatannya semalam, badannya sedikit pegal, apalagi kepalanya yang mulai merasa pusing akibat kurang tidur. Mungkin setelah beristirahat di rumah nanti ia akan berencana mengunjungi _gym_ guna menjaga kesehatannya.

Manik biru sipitnya sedikit melirik lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah sebelum ia menghentikan mobilnya, memandang bosan pada jalanan di depannya. Mata biru itu tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis yang mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya berjalan melewati mobilnya, gadis itu sedikit kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam beberapa buku yang cukup tebal baginya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang _handphone_ seluler, bibir itu bergumam menandakan ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

Untuk sekejab ia kehilangan porosnya, matanya masih terpaku pada objek di depannya. Ia nyata, berdiri di sana, berjalan di antara kerumunan orang penyebrang jalan lainnya.

Tiiiinnn

Ia kembali mendapatkan pijakannya kala suara klakson dari arah belakang mobilnya menyadarkannya, menginjak pedalnya pelan. Ia masih memerhatikan gadis yang di belakangnya sebelum sosoknya membaur dengan orang sekitar dan hilang dari pandangan kaca spion mobilnya.

Tiiinnn

Untuk kedua kalinya ia disadarkan dari lamunannya oleh bunyi klakson dari kendaraan di belakangnya. Ia mengacak rambut biru gelapanya, menambah kesan berantakan pada dirinya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum mengembus napas panjang. Sepertinya ia terlalu kelelahan hingga membuatnya kacau saat berkendara, ia butuh istirahat sekarang juga. Memajukan persnelling mobil, pemuda dengan kulit tan itu segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi Satsuki berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, kuliahnya dimulai lebih cepat satu jam dari jadwalnya. Terkutuklah dosen sosiologinya, yang mengganti jadwal kuliah sesuka hatinya. Membuat gadis bersurai kapas itu tergopoh-goboh dalam segalanya, ia bahkan membiarkan dapurnya masih dalam keaadaan berantakan, percuma membuat sarapan jika ia saja tak sempat menikmatinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya, bukan karena bergetar tanda jatuh cinta tapi karena pacuan kakinya yang beriringan cepat menuju ke kampusnya , membuat jantungnya berlarian mengimbanginya.

1

2

3

Ia membuka pintu di depannya, langkah kaki kanan pertamanya mengetuai langkah berikutnya memasuki kelasnya. Menarik sebuah kursi kosong dan mendudukinya, Satsuki menghela napas lega. Karena ia tidak terlambat untuk datang di jam pertamanya.

Kepala _pink_ -nya menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati sang ketua kelas masuk dan berjalan ke depan. Mata berbingkai itu memandang seluruh kelas, bibirnya membuang napas.

"Hari ini kuliah diliburkan."

 _WHAT THE HELL_

Sorak-sorai lisan bersuara, helaan napas lega dan kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. 'Dosen keparat' sebagian memprovokasi, sebagian lagi merasa tak peduli. Momoi Satsuki memandang teman sekelasnya, mengukir senyum tipis di mukanya.

Ia merapikan bukunya, menjadi tumpukan satu di tangannya, berdiri dan menggeser kursi beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan hingar-bingar keluhan dan umpatan teman-temannya. Kakinya mengayun pelan menuruni anak tangga. Getaran _handphone_ seluler menghentikan langkahnya, melihat _nick name_ si penelepon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," panggilnya pada si penelepon di sebrang sana, lengkungan tipis menghiasi wajahnya, nada bicaranya berubah ceria.

"….."

"Aku akan ke sana,"

"….."

"Tidak, kuliahku diliburkan hari ini, jadi aku bebas."

"….."

" _Ha_ 'i, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Sampai jumpa," Satsuki menutup _handphone-_ nya. Bibirnya tak mampu menahan senyuman yang datang dari hatinya, ia sedang gembira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Triiing

Bunyi lonceng _restaurant_ yang bersenggolan dengan pintu bersuara nyaring, memberi tanda bahwa ada satu lagi pengunjung yang datang. Momoi Satsuki masih sibuk memerhatikan _handphone_ selulernya, jari-jari lentiknya mengetik sesuatu di sana, bibir mungilnya menggumam nada-nada tak jelas yang baginya terasa indah. Ia kembali memasukkan _handphone_ ke dalam saku jaketnya, ia melirik sebentar ke arah meja pemesanan sebelum berlalu pergi mencari tempat duduk.

"Aku akan menunggunya terlebih dahulu sebelum memesan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Momoi Satsuki menghempaskan pantatnya ke salah satu kursi yang dirasanya kosong, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kursi di restoran cepat saji itu jadi lebih empuk, terasa duduk di pangkuan seseorang.

Tunggu—

" _Summimasen_ ," suara itu mengalun dari belakang tengkuknya. Seseorang sedang menghembuskan napas dari balik lehernya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, sudah ada tangan lain yang mendorongnya.

"Kyaaa—" kagetnya, ia menyadari telah berperilaku salah, menduduki seorang pemuda denagn surai biru langitnya.

Momoi Satsuki segera berdiri, ia ber- _ojigi_ tanda meminta maaf atas perilakunya yang tak sopan. " _Gomen_ ," ucapnya pelan.

" _Daijobu desu_ ," pemuda itu berucap ringan, mata yang Senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap ke arah Satsuki, wajah datarnya tak berubah sedikitpun, sepertinya ia benar-benar tak memepermasalahkan kejadian yang barusan.

Satsuki segera menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung yang dibalas anggukan juga oleh si pemuda biru itu, "aku akan mencari meja lain. Aku permisi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku atas ketidaksopananku."

Satsuki berlalu setelah mendapatkan jawaban 'silakan' dari sang pemuda, ia berbalik berlalu pergi. Tangan kanannya mmengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala _pink-_ nya, merutuki kebodohannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Brruukh

Apa lagi sekarang? Menabrak pengunjung lain dan menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi makanan. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial.

" _Hountoni sumimasen_ ," Satsuki segera berjongkok mengambilkan nampan milik orang yang ditabraknya _, seperti idiot saja_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Kembali meletakkan makanan yang telah berserakan di lantai pada nampan. Satsuki meringis pelan saat menyadari betapa banyaknya burger teriyaki yang berceceran.

"Aku akan menggantinya, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tak seng—"

"Yo!"

Ia tak percaya pada apa yang ditangkap oleh retinanya. Rambut itu, mata itu, dan jugah wajah itu. Ia masih mengingatnya, masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah —mantan— sahabat kecilnya.

… **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Sesi curhat sedikit :

Pertama kalinya Author membuat fict dengan rate M, mencoba suasana baru. Setelah kematian yang begitu lama yakni tiga tahun, Author mencoba kembali menulis, mungkin setelah ini Author akan sedikit lebih aktiv dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

Terima kasih untuk **Karikazuka** a.k.a **Cintya Dinda** , yang sudah berjasa membuat semangat menulis Author bangkit. Jasamu takkan kulupakan, cyin XD

Yak sekian dari omongan Author yang gak mutu ini, kritik, saran dan concrit begitu Author butuhkan. Nagih Update-tan? Silahkan kejar-kejar Author di Facebook dengan id name Hanik Inayatul Ulya.

 **Review, Please**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daiki- _kun_! Ayo bangun, Satsuki sudah datang!" teriakan ibu Aomine Daiki menggema dari lantai dasar, memanggil putra semata wayangnya yang memang susah bangun kala pagi datang. Ia menggeleng pelan mengetahui bahwa teriakannya tak mempan, matanya melihat Satsuki kecil yang sedang berdiri di sebalahnya.

"Kau bangunkan dia sendiri ya?" Satsuki kecil mengangguk senang, kaki-kaki mungilnya menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, meninggal ibu Aomine di lantai dasar yang akan menyiapkan sarapan.

Satsuki mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna putih di depannya, dari nada yang pelan hingga meninggi dan berubah menjadi kasar. Ketukan itu mengalun berkali-kali, namun sepertinya sang penghuni kamar masih asyik bergumul dengan kasur kesayangan.

"Dai- _chan_! Aku masuk," suara cempreng Satsuki kecil meminta ijin. Ia memutar knop pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar milik sahabat lelakinya. Manik magentanya menatap nyalang ke arah tempat tidur, melihat sahabatnya masih nyaman dengan alam bawah sadar.

"Dai _-chan_ , bangun!" Satsuki naik ke atas kasur, tangan kecilnya menggoyang-goyangkan badan sahabatnya, berharap yang dibangunkan segera membuka mata. Namun nihil, usaha Satsuki sepertinya percuma, yang ia dapatkan hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku mengakap kupu-kupu pagi ini? _Mou_ … Dai- _chan_ ayo bangun!" sekali lagi ia berusaha menggoyangkan badan sahabatnya, dan sekali lagi hanya gumaman yang didapatkan.

Satsuki sedikit menunduk, menyamakan posisi kepalanya dengan kepala sahabatnya. Napas Aomine kecil mengempas wajah ayu miliknya, sedikit menyibak poninya. Satsuki merendahkan kepalanya, mempertemukan bibir mungil miliknya dengan milik Aomine. Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi sepasang mata biru sipit itu untuk membuka mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Satsuki!" Aomine mendorong tubuh Satsuki di atasnya, membuat gadis kecil itu jatuh dari kasur miliknya. Satsuki meringis pelan, bokongnya terasa sakit akibat menghantam kerasnya lantai.

" _Mou_! Dai- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Tentu saja aku membangunkanmu. Kau tertidur begitu pulas." Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda kesal, ia segera bangun dan mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Daiki kecil menatapnya marah, namun semburat merah di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas. Lengan Aomine kecil mengusap bibirnya, mata birunya masih melempar tatapan menuntut jawaban dari teman kecilnya.

"Mama selalu melakukan hal itu untuk membangunkan Papa. Aku hanya menirunya," ujar Satsuki pelan. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, merasa takut dengan Aomine yang sepertinya sedang marah padanya.

"Oi, oi! Jangan menangis, Satsuki. Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya kaget." Aomine berusaha menenangkan, ia tak mau sampai repot jika ibunya mengetahui kalau dialah yang membuat gadis kecil itu menangis.

Ia segera turun dari kasur, menghampiri Satsuki yang sedang meringis sakit. Mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sahabat gadisnya, senyum kecil terpatri di wajah khas bangun tidurnya, menghela napas pelan sebelum mengusap kepala Satsuki. Senyumnya berubah menjadi cengiran kala melihat wajah ayu sahabatnya yang masih ingin menangis. Jari-jarinya turun —yang awalnya mengusap kepala merah muda Satsuki— memegang pinggang sahabatnya kemudian menggelitikinya, mencoba membuat Satsuki tertawa.

Melupakan segala rasa takut dan rasa sakit pada bokongnya, Satsuki tertawa kala sahabatnya membuatnya geli di daerah pinggangnya.

"Hentikan Dai- _chan_ , aku kegelian! Ahahahhaha—" Satsuki berguling di lantai, berusaha lepas dari gelitikan sahabatnya, "—hahahaha"

Masa kecil yang begitu polos dan bahagia, suara tawa itu seringan tiupan gelembung udara. Terseret angin dan meletup bersamanya, wajah mereka secerah mentari pagi yang menyapa. Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki sedang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Hole in The Heart** presented by **Hakuya Cherry**

Desclaimer **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Tidak ada materil apapun yang saya terima dari pembuatan fict

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine berjalan sempoyongan, meninggalkan klub malam tempatnya bermalam. Surya telah setinggi tombak, ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya kala cahaya matahari memantul dari mobil pengunjung lain —yang bersebelahan dengan mobilnya— menyorot tepat pada matanya.

"Hoek," isi perutnya membuncah keluar, terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol benar-benar tak baik untuk kesehatan. Namun ia seolah mengabaikan fakta nyata yang telah lama ia ketahui, mencari kesenangan dalam rengkuhan malam seolah menjadi kebiasaan.

Membuka pintu mobil miliknya, ia segera masuk dan mengambil duduk di kursi kemudi. Tangan kanannya memegang lehernya, sedikit memutarkan kepalanya. Badannya benar-benar terasa pegal, ia menggeleng kasar berusaha mendapatkan kesadaran. Maniknya mengerjab beberapa kali, menyambar kasar minuman di jok belakang, menenggak habis air mineralnya dalam hitungan detik. Ia bersendawa panjang, napasnya khas sekali dengan aroma alkohol, ia sedikit menurunkan kaca mobilnya sebelum melesat menuju jalanan kota.

Jepang saat pagi hari begitu menyesakkan, lautan manusia nyaris datang seperti ombak besar, menerjang segalanya dengan terburu-buru dan cepat-cepat. Mereka—orang-orang di negara itu— enggan untuk datang terlambat, kedisiplinan dinomor satukan. Jalanan kota terlihat begitu padat, di pinggirnya para pedestarian mengayun langkah lebar. Seolah tak ada celah untuk bernapas .

Aomine Daiki bersandar pada lengan kanannya yang bertumpu pada pintu mobil, kecepatan mobilnya melambat kala ia melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah, pertanda bagi pengendara untuk mengentikan kendaraannya.

Helaian _pink_ yang tertiup bersama pagi mengalihkan pandangan, ia terpaku sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa retinanya menangkap seseorang yang —mungkin— dikenalnya. Buku pada genggaman, gadis itu terlihat bergumam. Berjalan di antara puluhan para penyebrang jalan. Helaian _pink_ -nya paling mencolok di sana, tepat di depan matanya dan melewatinya.

Aomine melajukan mobilnya setelah mendengar klakson nyaring untuknya dari deretan mobil di belakangnya, ia baru menyadari jika lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau pertanda jalan untuk para pengendara.

Mata _sapphire-_ nya menatap kosong pada jalan, masih menerawang kejadian barusan. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, kini penampilannya makin berantakan. Aomine menguap lebar, berusaha konsentrasi pada jalan.

Salah satu mobil tercepat yang ia kendarai itu memasuki sebuah bangunan, memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempatnya. Aomine keluar dari mobilnya, sedikit berjalan sempoyongan, Ini akibat kegiatannya semalam.

"Aomine _-kun. Ohayou_!" sapaan genit khas menggoda menyambangi telinga, mengukir senyum samar pada gadis yang hendak memasuki lift yang sama. Kebetulan mereka hanya berdua. Gadis itu berjalan lenggak-lenggok memamerkan pinggulnya, kedua kaki jenjangnya terbalut _wedges_ biru tua dengan tali di pergelangan kakinya, _dress_ model kemben pas badan yang warnanya senada. Kedua gundukan gunung kembar itu mengintip keluar, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"Yo!" senyum Aomine makin melebar kala pintu _lift_ tertutup. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum menggoda, melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher Aomine. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus dada pemuda itu.

"Kau mabuk, Aomine- _kun_ ," ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu,melingkatkan lengan kanannya pada leher Aomine, sedikit menariknya pelan untuk menyamakan posisi bibirnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Gadis itu sedikit mendesah kala lidah milik Aomine membelai deretan giginya, tangan kiri Aomine yang bebas digunakannya untuk menikmati dada sang gadis.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Aomine kembali tergoda, secara fisik gadis itu memang kriterianya. Dengan kedua dada membusung menantangnya dan kulit mulus miliknya. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu kembali menekan bibirnya, meminta lebih dari wanita di depannya.

Lift mendadak berhenti begitu pula dengan kedua bibir itu, pintu lift terbuka mengantarkan pemuda berkulit tan itu pada lantai yang ia tuju. Matanya sedikit melirik wanita di sampingnya yang sedang mengusap bibirnya merapikan gincunya yang sempat berantakan.

"Kau mau lagi, Aomine- _kun_? Kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam." Gadis itu mengerling nakal, menatap menggoda tepat di mata Aomine.

"Terserah kau saja," gumam Aomine sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mampir!" kalimat terakhir yang Aomine tangkap sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Kamar bernomor 207—tempat tinggal Aomine saat ini. Aomine memasuki apartemennya, melepaskan jaket dan sepatu ketsnya, Ia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Melempar tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang miliknya. Berusaha untuk segera terlelap, ia butuh istirahat.

Drrrt drrrt

Getaran _handphone_ -nya sedikit mengusiknya, Aomine berusah untuk mengabaikannya, namun semakin ia melakukannya semakin keras pula bunyi _handphone-_ nya. Aomine meraba kasurnya, berusaha menemukan _handphone_ yang tadi ia lempar asal bersama tubuhnya.

"Hallo."

"… _."_

"Aku malas, lain kali saja." Aomine beranjak dari kasurnya, membuka tirai kamarnya, silau cahaya surya menyapanya. Aomine kembali menutup tirainya, menggaruk kepala birunya dan menguap lebar. Berusah memberi tanda pada si penelepon bahwa ia sedang benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

"… _."_

"Baiklah," Aomine meletakkan handphone-nya pada meja samping tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar suara _shower_ yang menyala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana Bandara Haneda —Tokyo— riuh ramai, para manusia dari berbagai negara saling berpapasan tanpa bertegur sapa, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Suara pengeras suara sesekali terdengar menggema di telinga. Sebagian besar dari mereka sibuk menarik kopernya, sebagian lagi duduk manis di tempat yang tersedia menunggu giliran pesawat tujuan mereka.

Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dengan warna rambut merah menyala mencapai matanya, berkalung headset di lehernya. Sebuah koper besar bersamanya, matanya menyusuri sekeliling bandara. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar bandara, merogoh salah satu tasnya, ia mengeluarkan heandphone dari sana. Mengetik sesuatu sebelum dia menempelkan _handphone_ pada telinga kanannya.

"Yo!" sapanya di pada seseorang di sebrang telefonnya.

" _Kagami-kun."_

"Apa kau sibuk? Aku sudah berada di Tokyo sekarang. Bisa kita bertemu nanti setelah kuliahmu selesai?" Tangan kiri Kagami terulur, menghentikan taxi. Ia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang, " _Kazu's Apartement_." Kagami menjauhkan handphone-nya sebelum berbicara pada supir.

" _Aku akan ke sana."_

"Sekarang? Bukankah kau sedang ada kuliah?"

" _Tidak, kuliahku diliburkan hari ini, jadi aku bebas."_

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku menaruh barang-barangku di apartemen."

" _Ha'i."_

Kagami menutup panggilanya, ia kembali memasukkan handphone pada tasnya sebelum duduk manis di dalam taxi. Tangan kanannya berpangku pada pintu, mata merahnya menjelajahi jalanan Tokyo. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia pergi dari tempat kelahirannya, menuntut pendidikan di Amerika —Los Angeles tepatnya. Banyak yang berubah dari kota ini. Mulanya di sisi kanannya, di sebelah toko _pastry_ –kesukaannya bersama kekasihnya— kini ada toko perlengkapan olahraga, Kagami sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mampir ke sana untuk melihat-lihat—bersama kekasihnya.

 **A Hole In The Heart**

Aomine menguap, kedua tangannya masing-masing dimasukkan pada saku jaketnya. Hawa musim gugur yang cukup dingin membuat setiap orang dipaksa mengenakan jaket saat keluar rumah. Langkah kakinya berayun teratur, tak lambat namun tak juga tergesa. Warna oranye dari daun momiji menghiasi setiap sudut pandangnya pada sekelilingnya.

Ia membuka pintu restaurant di depannya, bunyi lonceng yang pertama menyambutnya. Pandangannya menyusuri sekitar, ia sedikit tersenyum ketika menemukan laki-laki berambut biru melambai padanya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, menghempaskan pantatnya pada tempat duduk di depan pemuda biru itu.

" _Douzo."_ Sapa pemuda di depan Aomine padanya.

"Yo, Tetsu. Langsung saja pada intinya. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aomine berujar, ia kemudian melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya pada kursi di sebelahnya. Hawa di restaurant itu cukup hangat, membuat Aomine tak perlu memakai jaketnya.

"Aomine-kun, lama tak bertemu. Tidakkah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menyeruput _vanilla shake_ -nya. Mata sebening lautan miliknya memandang Aomine dengan datar.

"Baiklah, kita bicara setelah aku memesan makanan." Aomine beranjak dari kursinya, sepertinya temannya tahu jika ia sedang merasa lapar untuk sekarang.

Tetsuya kembali menikmati minumannya, matanya emlihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda menghampirinya, jemari gadis itu masih sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya belum pernah melihatnya, ini yang pertama kali, tapi kenapa gadis itu menghampirinya? Ia bertanya dalam hati.

Tetsuya sedikit merasa tegang setelahnya, mengetahui jika gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya dan malah mendudukinya. Oh sopan sekali!

" _Sumimasen,_ " Tetsuya mendorong gadis itu menjauh darinya, tepatnya dari pangkuannya.

"Kyaa—" gadis itu berteriak kaget. Lihat kan? Wajah seputih porselennya terlihat merah karena menahan malu. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sedikit kesal karena hawa keberadannya yang tak disadari oleh gadis itu.

Berikutnya yang ia tahu gadis itu menunduk padanya dan bergumam maaf berkali-kali. Setidaknya kejadian barusan bisa menjadi pelajaran supaya lain kali ia —Momoi Satsuki— tidak terlalu sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya hingga melupakan sekelilingnya.

Gadis itu melangkah menjauhinya, namun naas baginya saat ia menabrak Aomine yang berada tepat di belakang punggungnya. Gadis dengan surai sakura itu menabrak nampan Aomine, membuat nampan yang penuh dengan pesanan milik Aomine terjatuh. Makanan itu berceceran di lantai bahkan salah satunya menggelinding tepat di bawah kakinya. Tetsuya sedikit meringis melihatnya.

Kejadian itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain untuk memerhatikan mereka berdua. Tetsuya tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia yakin jika teman berkulit tannya mampu mengatasinya sendiri.

" _Gomen,"_ gadis itu kembali ber- _ojigi_ meminta maaf.

"Yo!" dan yang terlihat di mata Tetsuya ialah gadis itu telah dikenal lama oleh Aomine, dan ia yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah salah satu dari gadis-gadis one night stand milik Aomine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini cuaca cerah, dengan langit yang berawan dan sepoi angin yang pelan. Dedaunan pohon mulai berwarna kekuningan menyambut musim gugur datang. Suhu di Tokyo mencapai 12.3oC, membuat sebagian warganya menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Namun, udara dingin di luar restaurant tak sebanding dengan suasana hati Momoi Satsuki sekarang. Gadis yang mempunyai kelebihan menganalisa itu terlihat sangat tegang. Untuk melirikkan matanya saja ia sangat sungkan.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia datang ke restaurant untuk menemui kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari Amerika, bukan terjebak dengan tiga laki-laki sekaligus yang hanya salah satu di antara ketiganya belum ia kenal.

Ia duduk tepat di samping Kagami Taiga, dan tepat di depannya adalah Aomine Daiki yang bersebelahan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya —pemuda berambut biru langit yang baru di kenalnya.

"Oi oi, Tetsu. Kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengenalnya?" pandangan Aomine tepat pada objek di depannya. Mata biru gelap sipitnya seolah mengintimidasi Satsuki, membuat Satsuki tak nyaman berada lama-lama di sana.

"Aomine- _kun._ Perkenalkan dia adalah Kagami Taiga." Tetsuya berucap datar, mata birunya mengikuti arah pandang Aomine pada gadis _pink_ itu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Kuroko. Kebetulan sekali." Suara Kagami menyambangi telinga, tangan kanan kekarnya memeluk Satsuki, "sebenarnya kedatanganku ke sini untuk bertemu dengannya."

Kalimat itu membuat Aomine mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan —mantan— sahabat kecilnya. Aomine mengulas senyum tipis, ia kembali memakan burgernya —yang telah diganti oleh Kagami mewakili permintaan maaf Satsuki.

"Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun._ " Tetsuya bergantian menoleh pada kedua pemuda itu. "Kalian adalah orang yang sama-sama menyukai basket. Menurutku akan menyenangkan jika kalian bisa saling mengenal."

"Hoo, benarkah?" Aomine menyulut api persaingan pada Kagami, mata sipitnya terlihat meremehkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita buktikan dengan _one on one_?" Kagami menimpali, sorot matanya terlihat bersemangat.

"Kita lakukan di lapangan dekat taman." Kini Tetsuya ikut menyumbang suara. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah datarnya.

Momoi Satsuki meremas tangannya khawatir. Ia hapal betul bagaimana perawakan —mantan— sahabatnya dengan permainan bola basket, pemuda dengan kulit coklat gelapnya itu tak akan mudah menyerah pada lawan, apalagi jika lawannya adalah orang yang kuat.

"Yosh! Aku jadi bersemangat." Mata magentanya melirik pada Kagami, ia melupakan satu fakta lagi di sini. Kagami juga bukan orang yang mudah menyerah pada lawan, dan ia setipe dengan Aomine. Mau tak mau Satsuki mengulum senyum, mungkin pertandingan ini akan menjadi seru —batinnya menenanggkan.

 **A Hole In The Heart**

Kagami memantulkan bola, sedangkan Aomine pada posisi bertahan. Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya bersiap menerobos pertahanan Aomine, dan entah bagaimana bola yang awalnya pada Kagami berhasil berpindah pada Aomine. Aomine segera berbalik, melompat menuju ring. Kagami berhasil menyusul, ikut melompat bersama Aomine menghalau arah bola. Aomine berputar dan berhasil menghindarinya. Bola oranye itu berhasil masuk.

Bola basket itu memantul bebas sebelum Kagami mengambilnya, ia berlari sambil memantulkan bola tersebut. Sekali lagi mencoba menerobos pertahanan Aomine, tatapan mata maroon-nya menembak tepat pada manik biru gelap milik Aomine Daiki yang berdiri dengan angkuh.

Aomine kembali melempar pandangan remeh pada lawannya. Ia kuat. Ia tak terkalahkan. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu mengalahkannya, rapalnya dalam hati. Senyum angkuhnya kembali menyambangi wajah berwarna coklatnya. Tak perlu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, pertandingan ini sudah pasti dimenangkan olehnya.

Kagami melompat tinggi, ia melempar bola basket itu menuju ring di depannya. Aomine ikut melompat, tangan kanannya diangkat tinggi menghalangi arah bola, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa bola melesat lebih tinggi dari tangannya, Kagami sudah berlari terlebih dulu ke arah ring melawati Aomine.

Bola oranye tersebut menabrak papan ring, Kagami kembali bertumpu pada kaki kirinya bersiap melompat, tepat saat bola itu memantul ia menangkapnya lalu memasukkannya. Satu poin untuknya, ia tersenyum senang. Pertandingan baru saja dimulai, batinnya.

Sebelum Kagami menyadarinya, Aomine telah merebut bola dan menggiringnya menuju ring miliknya. Kagami segera berbalik, berlari mengungkuli Aomine. Berdiri tepat di depan pemuda besurai biru gelap itu, memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan bersiap pada serangan yang akan Aomine lakukan.

Senyum meremehkan masih bersinggah pada Aomine, ia senang respon Kagami terhadapnya begitu cepat. Membuat pertandingan ini sedikit menarik baginya. Aomine memantulakan bola sambil bersiap menyerang, "kau yakin bias menghalangiku? tak butuh banyak tenaga, karena pertandingan ini sudah jelas pemenangnya."

"Diam dan seranglah aku! Aku akan menghalangimu." Tepat setelah Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine bergerak secepat cahaya melewatinya, ia bahkan tak mampu bergerak dari tempanya. Ia terpaku, pikirannya mengulang kembali kejadian itu.

5 lawan 1. Kemenangan berada di tangan Aomine, pemuda berkulit tan yang lebih gelap dari Kagami itu menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan.

"Kau masih belum cukup kuat." Aomine berjalan keluar lapangan, menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di samping Satsuki. Ia berdiri di samping Kuroko, sedikit membuang muka ia menghela napas.

"Oi! Berikan jaketku." Satsuki sedikit tersentak. Ah reaksi tubuhnya yang gelagapan menimbulkan pandangan bertanya Kuroko. Pemuda dengan rambut biru langitnya melempar pandangan sedikit curiga padanya — atau mungkin pada mereka. Satsuki mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memberikan jaket milik Aomine.

"Tetsu, aku pulang lebih dulu," ucapan terakhir Aomne sebelum beranjak pergi, yang hanya dib alas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Momoi- _san._ Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Kuroko menoleh pada Satsuki yang berada di kanannya, "apa kau dan Aomine- _kun_ sudah saling mengenal?"

Satsuki menoleh cepat, ia memandang kedua manik _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko sebelum tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Kami hanya pernah berpapasan beberapa kali."

" _Sou ka."_ Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti.

"Satsuki, ayo pulang." Kagami menghampiri mereka, mengambil jaket yang diberikan Satsuki padanya. "Kuroko, temanmu itu membuatku mendidih." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah penuh keringat miliknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ikut tersenyum karenanya, ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jika sesama pecinta bola basket beradu tanding. "Mungkin lain kali kalian bisa bermain lagi."

"Dan saat itu terjadi maka akulah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi Satsuki membuka jendela, membiarkan angin malam memasuki ruangan. Rambut pink-nya ia naikkan tinggi-tinggi, mengikatnya supaya terlihat lebih rapi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu yang merangkap juga sebagai ruang santai. Ia mengambil celemek polos berwarna biru muda yang tergantung di dekat kitchen set kemudia memakainya. Satsuki menaruh barang belanjaannya pada meja, mengeluarkan isinya. Daging sapi, Bombay, bawang putih, tomat, kentang, apel, wortel, jahe. Semua yang ia beli adalah bahan untuk membuat kare. Satsuki tersenyum, ia mengambil tatakan dan pisau bersiap membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

 _Saigou no kisu wa  
tabako no flavor ga shita  
nigakute setsunai kaori  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou_

Momoi Satsuki bersenandung pelan, kedua tangannya sibuk memotong wortel menjadi irisan-irasan kecil. Irisan wortel itu ia kumpulkan dalam wadah. Selanjutnya ia mengambil kentang, mengupas kulitnya kemudian memotong dagingnya.

 _You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love_  
 _You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_

Kagami bersandar pada bahu sofa ruang tamunya, tatapannya melembut saat memandang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sedikit tersenyum bahagia, pemuda itu melangkah mendekat.

"Kare?" alis merah bercabang itu terangkat, matanya meneliti setiap pergerakan kekasihnya. Ingatannya terlempar pada kejadian lima tahun lalu, saat mereka sama-sama masih di sekolah yang sama. Siapa sangka gadis yang telihat cantik tak bercelah di luarnya memiliki masalah terhadap keahlian memasak. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat makanan dengan benar.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, kau mau membantuku untuk menyiapkan makan malam kita?" Momoi Satsuki bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kentang. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mebuat gerakan mendorong pisau membelah si kentang.

Kagami menghampiri kekasihnya, mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya tepat di samping kanan si gadis. Lengannya mengambil sebuah tomat, melemparkannya dan menangkapnya. Lempar tangkap. Lempar tangkap.

"Kagami- _kun_ … berhen—eh?" Momoi Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Respon tubuhnya terlalu cepat sebelum ia menyadari keseimbangannya goyah, membuatnya jatuh, melepaskan pisaunya dan menggores kaki kanannya.

"Satsuki!" Kagami bergegas menjauhkan si pusau yang sedikit ternoda darah pada ujungnya. Ia mebopong tubuh gadisnya menuju sofa, meletakkannya secara perlahan seolah takut jika ia semakin menyakiti gadisnya.

"Mou, Kagami-kun. Pakailah bajumu terlebih dulu." Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, tangan kanan Satsuki mendorong pelan dada bidang milik Kagami. Ia masih memalingkan pandangan matanya berusaha untuk tak menangkap sosok kekasih merahnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Ah … baiklah." Kagami berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, menyambar asal salah satu kaos tanpa lengannya lalu memakainya, berikutnya ia mengambil perlengkapan P3. Kembali berjalan menuju gadisnya, ia segera berjongkok berhadapan dengan kaki kanan Satsuki yang terluka.

"Apa ini terasa sakit?" tanyanya pelan, sambil mengusap lembut luka gadisnya menggunakan kasa yang etlah dibasahi dengan betadine.

"Ini tak sakit sama sekali, Kagami- _kun_. Kau terlalu berlebihan memperlakukanku," gadis bersurai _pink_ itu berujar, memberikan senyum baik-baik saja pada kekasihnya. Ia kemudian bergeser sedikit, memberikan tempat pada Kagami untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Kagami beranjak, ia mengambil tempat di sebelah gadisnya. Ia membelai surai musim semi itu. Menciptakan senyum tulus pada wajah gadisnya. Jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi gadis itu.

"Satsuki—" rapalnya pelan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang pada kenyataannya gadisnya tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik, Kagami baru menyadari jika gadisnya sedikit berubah—atau bahkan sepenuhnya telah berubah. "Kau …" ujung jari telunjuk kanannya menyusuri kening gadis itu, perlahan turun pada pipinya. Menyelipkan surai pink- _nya_ yang berada pada sisi wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

Ibu jari Kagami bergerak turun, memposisikan tepat pada dagu v milik Satsuki. Sedikit menariknya turun membuat bibir Satsuki terbuka, mereka hanya berjarak tiga senti. Kedua hidung mereka salaing bersentuhan. Kagami memajamkan kedua matanya menikmati deru napas milik Satsuki.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," suara pelan Satsuki mengawali semuanya, menggoyahkan pertahanan milik Kagami yang susah payah ia bangun sedari tadi. Kagami mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat lembut bibir tipis namun berisi milik gadisnya. Menghisap bibir bawah Satsuki penuh gairah, bibir Satsuki terasa lembut dan basah karena salivanya.

Kagami seperti melayang dibuatnya, ia menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap apa yang ia lakukan pada gadisnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggang Satsuki, menariknya mendekat padanya. Jemarinya mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan sayang dan dengan perlahan melepaskan simpul pada ikatan celemek di pinggang gadis tersebut.

Momoi Satsuki hanya bias terdiam dan memejamkan matanya erat. Merasakan sentuhan hangat milik Kagami pada tubuhnya, bibirnya menyambut hangat milik Kagami, melepas rindu setelah dua tahun tak bertemu. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher Kagami, menarik pemuda itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Emh!" Satsuki melenguh akibat perbuatan tangan kiri Kagami yang meremas dadanya, remasan kecil yang lembut namun berefek besar padanya. Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan tangan kanan milik kekasihnya merayap masuk dari balik kaosnya.

"Kagami-kun!" Sastsuki mendorong bahu pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa, berdiri membelakangi Kagami. Ia berdiri kikuk di sebelah pemuda itu, tangan kirinya mengelus lengan kanan miliknya. Netranya bergerak gusar, seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan. Ia hanya belum siap dan mereka hampir saja melewati batasan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah.

"Maaf." Kagami ikut berdiri, ia mengusap kasar helaian rambut merahnya. Ia melangkah menuju dapur kecilnya, melanjutkan kegiatan Satsuki yang belum rampung—menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah, Kagami- _kun_. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, kau duduklah sambil melihat acara di tv." Kagami menoleh pada kekasihnya, ia melempar senyum tulus sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku bahagia." Gumamnya pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu.

"Eh?" Satsuki tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda yang telah lima tahun menyandang sebagai kekasihnya. Ia melangkah mendekat, sedikit tertatih akibat rasa perih di kaki kanannya.

"Kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik, kau bahkan menolaknya sebelum kita resmi menikah. Membuatku begitu bahagia bisa bersamamu." Pemuda itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa kalimatnya mampu menghangatkan perasaan gadis musim semi tersebut. Mengirimnya pada tempat yang hanya berisi putih dengan gumpalan awan lembut dan angin yang menyejukkan.

' _Semoga Tuhan menyatukan kita.'_

Senyum musim gugur menyapa mereka, menyelimutinya dengan hawa dingin tipis yang tak kentara, menyembunyikan sisi buruknya di antara gelak tawa dunia. Menyembunyikan sang badai dalam keraguan hati manusia. Bukankah Tuhan selalu memberikan apa yang terbaik untuk kita? Para manusia munafik pendosa, atau bahkan binatang menjijikkan sekali pun. Akan selalu ada kebahagiaan di antara badai yang melanda. Hanya menunggu hitungan waktu sampai saat itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 **A/N :** Hallo, maaf lama untuk chap-nya. Author sekarang kerja dan sedikit sulit untuk mencari waktu luang, ditambah lagi laptop Author rusak, membuat Author harus ngetik lewat komputer kantor. Setiap luang di kantor, Author sempetin buat ngetik fict ini. Author usahain fict ini bakalan menemukan titik ujung yang jelas.

Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah bersedia ngeluangin waktunya buat review fict Author, apalagi yang udah nge- _fave_ atau _follow_ fict ini. Tanpa kalian Author hanyalah butiran debu #ceilah.

Sekian cuap-cuap Author, akhir kata :

 **Review, please ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari itu sang surya tersenyum menyapa dunia, mengembuskan senyum gembira di wajah anak-anak tanpa dosa. Angin musim panas mengempas helaian mereka, membawa suara tawa bahagia. Peri-peri kecil menjulang tinggi membentuk batang pohon, rimbunnya membuat bayang. Kicauang burung gereja bersenandung senang, beberapa di antara mereka singgah pada karpet hijau—bermain bersama beberapa anak.

Momoi Satsuki bersurai merah muda khas dengan musim semi di bulan kelahirannya. Warna matanya magenta dengan binar polos milik bocah berusia lima. Kulitnya seputih porselen, berbeda dengan warna kulit sahabatnya. Aomine Daiki berambut biru gelap dengan warna mata yang senada, dan warna kulitnya coklat gelap kontras dengan sahabat perempuannya. Hanya saja mereka bagaikan amplop beserta prangko—yang tentu saja si prangko identik dengan Momoi. Mereka tak hanya dekat, bukan juga hanya bersahabat, mereka nyaris seperti saudara andai saja darah yang mengalir adalah sama.

Meskipun mereka sangan dekat, bukan berarti mereka selalu melakukan hal dengan sama-sama. Seperti halnya pada hari ini, ketika Aomine kecil sedang asyik bermain basket bersama teman-temannya—yang tentunya lebih dewasa darinya. Momoi Satsuki hanya bisa menunggunya sambil duduk di kursi pinggir taman, kedua tangannya berada pada sisi tubuhnya sedangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya mengayun secara bergantian. Lama dengan kegiatan itu ia menjadi bosan. Beranjak dari duduknya, Momoi Satsuki melangkah menjauh dari lapangan.

Kaki-kakinya membawanya ke pinggiran sungai tepat di sebelah taman bermain, aliran sungai jernih itu terlihat tenang dan nyaman membuat gadis cilik bersurai merah muda itu melangkah lebih dekat. Momoi Satsuki melepas kaus kaki beserta sepatunya, kaki-kaki telanjangnya sedikit dicelupkannya ke dalam air. Sedikit dingin tapi terlihat menyenangkan. Ikan kecil-kecil sedang berenang dengan tenang, mereka bergerombol membuat Satsuki gemas ingin menangkapnya.

Tinggi air hanya semata kakinya—lebih tinggi sedikit— sehingga membuat kaki-kakinya bebas melangkah, pasir pada dasar sungai membuatnya semakin leluasa mengejar ikan-ikan tersebut, mengikuti mereka dengan senyum sumringah.

 **Buuk**

 **Byuur**

Bibir kecilnya merintih kesakitan. Ia terpeleset akibat terhantam sesuatu, magentanya menangkap bola putih yang besarnya segenggaman tangan—bola _baseball._

"Hei _, Pinky_! Ambilkan bola itu!" Satsuki menoleh ke asal suara, seorang bocah lelaki seusianya dengan rambut coklat gelapnya berteriak ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Satsuki membuang muka, mengabaikan bocah itu lalu berjalan ke pinggir sungai. Bajunya basah akibat bocah laki-laki itu dan si bocah yang telah menyakitinya tak mau meminta maaf padanya. Ia kesal.

 **Bukk**

Kepala _pink_ -nya kembali merasakan hantaman yang sama. Ia mendongak marah pada bocah laki-laki itu yang tengah memasang senyum meremehkan padanya.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak persediaan bola _baseball_ , jadi lebih baik kau ambilkan bolaku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi!" bocah coklat itu kembali meneriakinya sambil melempari Satsuki. Kepala _pink_ -nya terasa sakit, ia berusaha melindunginya dengan kedua lengannya tapi bocah lelaki itu masih saja melemparinya. Satsuki memejamkan matanya erat menahan sakit.

"Hentikan, kumohon! Dai- _chan_ , Dai- _chan_." Bibir tipisnya memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya, mata magentanya telah basah karena menangis, "Dai- _chan_ , tolong."

.

Aomine Daiki membuat posisi bertahan, kuda-kudanya bersiaga akan serangan yang mampu membobol _ring-_ nya. Kedua lengannya ia rentangkan menghalangi musuh menyerang ke dalam.

"Takkan kubiarkan kamu mencetak angka." Bersamaan dengan teriakannya bocah berkulit cokelat gelap itu mampu merebut bola, menghindari dua orang remaja yang menghalanginya. Aomine Daiki mampu memasukkan bola itu dengan lay-up andalannya, ia tersenyum senang sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke atas—ke arah para remaja itu.

Mata biru sapphire-nya mengedar. Ia tak menemukan sahabat pink-nya yang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan menunggunya, biasanya gadis pink itu akan mengawasinya di sana, menunggu hingga ia selesai bermain lalu mengajaknya pulang untuk tidur siang.

"Aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu," Aomine kecil berlari keluar lapangan yang pinggirnya berpagar kawat. Netranya bergerak gelisah karena tak menangkap sosok sahabatnya, ia mulai khawatir dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling lapangan.

"Hei, Aomine! Satu kali lagi!."

"Aku akan kembali besok!" kalimat terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan para remaja yang mengajarinya bermain basket.

Kakinya melangkah cepat pandangannya menelisik setiap sudut taman berharap menemukan seseorang yang sedang dicarinya, langkahnya sampai pada sungai kecil dipinggir taman. Aomine merapal kesal karena tak menemukan gadis pink yang sedang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya jika kau tak mau mengambilkan bolaku." Teriakan seorang bocah mengalihkan perhatian Aomine, bocah itu memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam, ia juga mengenakan topi dan sarung tangan baseball. Di sebelahnya terlihat setumpuk bola baseball dalam keranjang.

Aomine menghampirinya rasa penasaran khas milik anak-anak menyuruhnya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Mata biru gelapanya menangkap gadis yang dikenalnya, rupanya bocah lelaki itu sedang melempari sahabatnya dengan bola baseball miliknya.

 **Byuur**

Didorongnya bocah lelaki berambut coklat itu hingga ia tercebur ke dalam sungai, bocah dengan baju baseball-nya menangis histeris saat mengetahui ia telah terjungkal jatuh, membuat baju kesayangannya basah kuyub. Bocah itu merangkak ke pinggir sungai berusaha keluar dari sana. Tangisnya yang sesenggukan membuat untaian ingus keluar dari lubang hidung kanannya.

Mata biru gelap Aomine menatap nyalang pada bocah itu. Kedua tangannya bersidekap seolah mengatakan bahwa dialah yang lebih kuat, membuat bocah itu berlari menjauhi mereka sambil menyebut 'Otou' berkali-kali.

Pandangan Aomine beralih pada sahabat kecilnya yang masih berjongkok memeluk lututnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetaran—mungkin kedinginan.

"Oi, Satsuki! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Aomine menghampiri Satsuki, ia hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tempat Satsuki berjongkok, hanya saja ia tak berniat ikut menceburkan diri ke sungai.

"Dai-chan," suara parau Satsuki memanggil nama sahabat lelakinya, ia mendongakkan kepala _pink_ -nya. Binary mata magentanya sedikit bergetar, ada rasa lega dan gembira yang terlihat dari sana. Satsuki berlari memeluk Aomine erat sambil menyebut nama panggilan khas yang ia buat.

"Sudah, sudah. Bocah itu sudah pergi." Tangan kanan Aomine menepuk uncak kepala Satsuki, tepukan pelan namun menenangkan, seulas senyum kelegaan tercetak jelas pada wajah poloh bocah lelaki itu—tandanya meyakinkan.

"Kau terluka, Satsuki? Lututmu berdarah." Aomine sedikit menjauhkan Satsuki guna melihat raut muka gadis cilik itu, "Yosh, yosh! Akan kugendong."

Aomine kecil berjongkok di depan Satsuki memposisikan dirinya untuk menggendong sahabatnya pulang bersama. Satsuki menatap sekilas punggung kecil milik Aomine, ia berjalan tertatih mengambil sepatu miliknya sebelum naik ke atas punggung sahabatnya.

"Dai _-chan_ ," lirihnya lembut memanggil nama Aomine, pandangan matanya menyipit lelah.

"Hn?"

" _Arigatou_." Lanjutnya sebelum menyembunyikan sepasang _ceylon pink_ miliknya dalam lipatan.

.

Saat itu mentari bersinar pada ufuk barat dengan senja yang menghiasi mega. Satsuki dengan tenang terbuai dari tidur lelapnya, berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri di alam sana. Selimut berbahan acrylic menghangatkan tubuhnya yang memang sedang kedinginan, dan yang Satsuki impikan adalah dia sedang berlari-lari di padang bunga lili kesukaannya bersama sahabatnya.

Lalu di dalam mimpinya ia melihat Aomine bersuara lantang sebelum berubah menjadi teriakan histeris khas orang marah. Pemuda cilik itu tiba-tiba merusak beberapa tangkai bunga,menghancurkan kumpulan bunga indah itu dalam sekejab mata. Sepasang magenta Momoi memandang kaget pada perbuatan Aomine.

"Dai- _chan_! Berhenti." Satsuki berlari menggapai Aomine, mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan sahabatnya. Gadis cilik itu berlari sekuat tenaga namun seolah tak tergapai oleh tangannya sahabat lelakinya semakin jauh dari jarak pandangnya dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah raut wajah Aomine yang sedang menangis memandang Satsuki.

"Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki kecil menjerit ketakutan, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dengan napas yang tersengal ia beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. Berlari turun ke lantai bawah mencari sahabatnya. Tak mengindahkan rasa perih pada lututnya.

Langkahnya yang terburu membuat suara gaduh di rumahnya. Tepat pada ruang keluarga yang berbatasan dengan ruang tamu di rumahnya, maniknya melihat sosok ibu Aomine yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. Satsuki bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu, sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan para orang dewasa.

"Kami akan pindah. Aku yang akan membawa dan merawat Aomine." Wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam itu sedikit tersedu, tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya. Terlihat goresan vertikal dari pergelangan tangannya hingga punggung tangan wanita yang Momoi kenal sebgaai ibu Aomine, "—aku akan membesarkannya sendiri dengan tanganku."

Ibu Momoi hanya mengannguk, ia meraih pundak tetangganya itu guna memeluknya. ''Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Suara ibu Satsuki sedikit bergetar, tangan kanannya mengelus punggung milik ibu Aomine.

"Mama," Satsuki memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekat, "—ada apa?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Magenta miliknya menatap sang ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kemudian beralih pada ibu Aomine, gadis kecil itu terkejut melihat keadaan wanita itu. Sepasang mata hitam yang selalu memandangnya ramah kini terlihat rapuh, wajah yang selalu menyambutnya hangat kini telah terluka. Bagian ujung bibirnya nampak sedikit sobek—bahkan Satsuki masih melihat darah mengering dari sana, bekas kebiruan menghiasi pipinya yang selalu bersemu merah setiap kali menegurnya. Tak ada kebahagiaan di sana, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

" _Okaa-san_ , apa yang telah terjadi?" bibir mungilnya sedikit bergetar. Tangannya menggapai pakaian milik ibu Aomine menarik-nariknya pelan, "siapa yang melakukan ini? Bagaimana dengan Dai- _chan_?"

"Satsuki, tenanglah."

"Mama—" perkataannya terpotong oleh pelukan hangat wanita paruh baya yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya yang kedua. Magentanya menangkap warna merah pekat di antara helaian biru gelap milik wanita itu, mengusapnya dengan halus.

" _Okaa-san._ "

Pandangan Satsuki bergulir ke sekitar mencari sosok sahabat lelakinya namun yang ia tangkap hanya segerombolan tetangga kompleknya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iba, ada sebuah mobil ambulance terpakir di depan rumah milik sahabatnya lalu tak jauh dari mobil ambulance ada mobil merah yang ia ketahui sebagai mobil pemadam kebakaran. Ia mendongak, menatap bangunan yang menjadi rumah keduanya sekaligus rumah milik _Okaa-san_ -nya. Tepat di jendela lantai dua—yang Satsuki ketahui sebagai kamar milik ke dua orang tua Aomine— terdapat percikan api kecil yang sebentar lagi akan padam, terlihat orang-oran berpakaian serba kuning sedang berusaha menyiram beberapa titik tempat api yang masih menyala.

Satsuki melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan mendekat tepat pada garis kuning melintang yang mengitari rumah sahabatnya, dilihatnya jendela kamar milik Aomine yang telah pecah bahkan korden jendela itu menjuntai keluar jendela dengan ujung yang telah terbakar. Ia ingin tahu. Apa yang telah terjadi? Bukankah siang tadi ia dan Aomine masih bermain bersama? Bukankah tadi pagi masih terlihat baik-baik saja? Di mana Aomine?.

Satsuki kecil menoleh cepat menghampiri orang tuanya, " _Okaa-san_ , Dai- _chan_ di mana?" tersirat nada khawatir di sana. Magentanya menatap bergilir pada ketiga orang dewasa di depannya. Dan yang ia dapatkan hanya gelengan dari mamanya lalu raut sedih yang terlihat dari _Okaa-san_ -nya.

.

.

.

 **A Hole in The Heart** presented by **Hakuya Cherry**

Desclaimer **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Tidak ada materil apapun yang saya terima dari pembuatan fict ini

.

.

.

Jepang adalah sebuah negara kepulauan di Asia Timur. Letaknya di ujung barat Samudra Pasific, di sebelah timur Laut Jepang dan bertetangga dengan Republik Rakyat Tiongkok, Korea dan juga Rusia. Kepulauan jepang memiliki empat musim ; musim semi yang terjadi pada bulan Maret hingga Mei, musim panas yang berlangsung pada bulan Juni sampai bulan Agustus, di bulan September hingga November ada musim gugur lalu musim dingin yang terjadi pada bulan Desember sampai Februari.

Bagi Momoi Satsuki musim yang paling ia sukai adalah musim semi yang bertepatan dengan bulan kelahirannya. Di musim itu langit terlihat begitu cerah, helaian sakura memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan. Kedua tangannya sibuk membolak-balikkan buku saku kecil yang berisi kumpulan puisi _haiku_ , bibir tipisnya menggumam pelan melafaldkan bait-bait setiap kalimat yang tertera di sana. Magentanya sesekali mendongak melihat jalan berjaga-jaga jika ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

Surai _pink_ -nya diikat tinggi dengan sedikit rambut yang membingkai pada sisi wajahnya, bagian ujungnya dikeritingkan supaya terlihat lebih menawan. Sweter abu berbahan rajut dengan garis leher sabrina yang di balut dengan mantel coklat tua, terdapat bulu pada bagian pinggiran mantel yang sengaja tak ia kancingkan. Bahan berbulu itu juga menghiasi lingkar lengan dan pinggiran cape-nya. Rok katun lipit 10 cm di atas lutut berwarna biru langit yang pada bagian pinggirnya terdapat garis putih membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. _Boots Liz Lisa_ setinggi lututnya dengan hiasan pita pada bagian depan berpola silang menambah manis penampilannya. Tak heran jika sepanjang perjalanannya menuju _bookstore_ banyak pasang mata dari lawan jenisnya melempar pandangan menggoda.

Satsuki menutup buku sakunya lalu menyimpannya ke dalam tas jinjing bludru miliknya, ia melangkah memasuki toko buku tujuannya. Berjalan menuju meja penitipan barang lalu melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya kepada petugas setelah menerima nomor lokernya.

Magentanya menatap deretan buku yang tertata rapi sesuai dengan kategori jenisnya. Ia berjalan pada deretan novel dewasa yang terletak pada ujung kanan toko itu, mencari-cari novel yang menurutnya bagus dengan membaca setiap synopsis pada masing-masing buku.

 _Fifty Shades of The Grey_

Ia membaca judul salah satu novel erotis yang sedang naik daun itu sambil mengernyit. Novel itu tidak berjejer dengan teman novelnya yang lain, melainkan ada seseorang yang sengaja menghadapkan sampul novel itu tepat di depannya.

"Yo!"

Ia menoleh cepat menatap seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap di sebelahnya. Maniknya mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum sedikit mengukir senyum tipis yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik di wajah ayunya.

"Hai," suaranya mengalun pelan, tenggelam di antara suara musik yang mengalun di dalam toko. Jemari kanannya terangkat menyibak rambut pada sisi kanannya, menaruhnya ke belakang telinga.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Tangan kanan Aomine terulur menggapai tangan Satsuki, ia kembali meletakkan untaian rambut pada sisi kanan telinga gadis merah jambu itu, "—lihat dirimu, Satsuki. Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda."

Aomine menyeringai sebentar, ia menelisik penampilan Satsuki mulai dari bawah hingga wajahnya sebelum tatapan matanya terpaku pada dada si gadis, alisnya terangkat ia mendengus kasar saat menyadari sesuatu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Oh _holy shit!_ Ia tak menyangka jika sahabat berambut _pink_ -nya itu mampu membuatnya 'panas' hanya dengan memandangnya.

Aomine berbalik memunggungi Satsuki memutus kontak dengan gadis musim semi itu, ia kembali meletakkan novel yang dibawanya pada salah satu rak yang berisi novel dengan judul yang sama. Berjalan menjauh sambil berusaha menetralkan pikirannya.

"Aomine." Satsuki memanggil nama depannya, bisa Aomine rasakan jika gadis di belakangnya sedang berusaha menutup jarak di antara mereka.

"Hn."

"Mau minum kopi bersama?"

Aomine menoleh mendapati wajah gadis itu sedang tertunduk,jari jempol dan telunjuk kanannya sedikit menarik ujung kaos Aomine seolah mencegah pemuda itu untuk menjauh.

" _Ikimashou_." Langkah Aomine memimpin tanpa melihat gadis di belakangnya, ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua setelah dua minggu lalu, pertemuan yang tak pernah mereka sangka akan terjadi setelah sekian lama.

.

Satsuki pikir ia bisa melegkan rasa haus akan keingin tahuannya tentang pamuda berambut biru gelap itu setelah bertemu dengannya, terlebih lagi mereka hanya berdua. Duduk berhadapan mengambil posisi santai menikmati secangkir kopi pesanan masing-masing, Tapi nyatanya pertanyaan itu seolah menyangkut di tenggorokan sehingga menciptakan keadaan sunyi di antara mereka.

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota, menatap latte-nya sebentar sebelum menyadari pandangan Aomine tertuju padanya. Pemuda itu menatap intens seolah pandangan matanya mampu menembus jantungnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Aomine."

"Aomine?" sedikit menaikkan alisnya, pemuda itu mendengus kasar sebelum menandaskan kopi pesanannya. Lengan kirinya ia letakkan di atas sandaran kursi, mata biru sipitnya kembali melempar pandangan pada gadis musim semi di depannya. Menembak tepat pada magentanya.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa pertanyaan untukku." Aomine mengusap belakang kepalanya, ia sedikit menguap menyadari keadaan yang begitu kaku di antara mereka. Oh ayolah …. Gadis sexy di depannya—yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri— paling enak jika menikmati peluh bersama di atas ranjang, mendengar bibir itu menyebut namanya dan tubuhnya tunduk pada Aomine.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Aomine mengerang pelan saat mendapati juniornya kembali bangun dan ini sudah kedua kalinya hanya dalam waktu 2 jam! _Lihat Satsuki, menatapmu benar-benar membuatku 'tersiksa'_.

"Apa saja yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa saja?" Aomine ingin tertawa, Ya Tuhan, apa gadis di depannya ingin ia membuat karangan indah yang begitu panjang? "—jawaban yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Satsuki?"

Aomine meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, ia menghela napas berusaha menutupi ketegangannya yang kian memuncak.

"Bagaimana kabar, _Kaa-san_?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai musim dingin yang mengempas musim panas, menyapu segala kehangatan dengan rasa dingin beku yang mendera. Aomine terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Dia sudah pergi."

Satsuki medongak menatapa Aomine, mencari kebohongan dari sepasang _sapphire_ yang juga menatapnya. Gadis musim semi itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, _latte_ yang dipesannya sudah dingin menurunkan minatnya untuk menghabiskan kopi itu. Genggaman tangannya pada pinggiran cangkir sedikit menguat, mengingat masa lalu yang tiba-tiba melintas di otakknya. Kilasan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih bersama dan bahagia.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi aku akan pergi." Kalimat itu bersamaan dengan bunyi ponsel yang berdering milik Aomine, membuat meja mereka ikut bergetar mengikuti irama ponsel.

"Hn?"

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangan berusaha untuk tak mendengarkan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda biru itu. Momiji di luar berguguran, daunnya terhempas udara membumbung tinggi bersamanya. Kanvas senja tergambar di atas mega memberi warna jingga yang menyejukkan mata.

"Aku harus pergi." Aomine menyambar mantelnya terburu memakainya seolah ada sesuatu yang penting menunggunya. Gadis permen kapas itu hanya melihat tanpa berkomentar, magentanya mengikuti langkah pemuda berkulit tan itu yang keluar café lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 _Oh sejak kapan sahabatnya itu memiliki mobil bagus yang warnanya begitu mencolok?_

Setelah kepergian Aomine gadis pink itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memutuskan untuk segera pulang mengingat suhu semakin dingin di luar sana. Ia mengambil mantel yang disampirkan pada sandaran kursinya lalu memakainya. Magentanya bergulir ke seberang meja tepat pada tempat yang baru saja diduduki oleh sahabatnya, menatap benda berwarna coklat tua yang terbuat dari kulit tergeletak di atas meja. Membanting tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi miliknya, sepertinya Tuhan ingin segera mempertemukan mereka—lagi.

.

.

.

Jalanan Kota Tokyo terlihat lenggang hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas dengan beberapa bus kota yang berhenti menurunkan penumpang. Di sisi lain jalan para pengendara sepeda lebih memilih menuntun sepeda mereka sambil menikmati daun momiji yang berguguran. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir berganti dengan musim dingin yang sudah terlihat siap menggagahi akhir bulan ini.

Aomine memacu mobilnya cepat, membelah jalan di sore hari yang terlihat tenang. Keluar dari ibu kota yang penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk kehidupan, pemandangan yang awalnya hanya gedung pencakar langit kini telah berganti dengan tebing dengan sisi yang curam, pembatas jalan berbesi usang menjadi satu-satunya pagar yang memisahkan dengan jurang yang tajam, di sisi lain tebing menjulang menantang sang surya yang hendak tenggelam. Jalanan begitu sepi dan mobil pemuda berkulit tan itu merupakan satu-satunya kendaraan yang melintas di sana.

Mengendurkan perlahan pijakan pada gas mobilnya, Aomine tiba di sebuah gedung tua dengan cat yang telah mengelupas termakan cuaca. Memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Mazda CX5 merah yang terlihat masih baru, Aomine turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas memasuki lift menekan tombol angka pada lantai tujuannya. Meski gedung itu terlihat tua dan rapuh itu hanya tampilannya dari luar yang mampu menipu mata siapa saja yang melihatnya, gedung ini sebenarnya adalah markas pertemuan para pertahanan dan keamanan negara, yang pastinya hanya berisi dengan orang-orang berintelejen tinggi.

Pintu lift terbuka kaki kanan Aomine mengawali langkah berikutnya mengayun dengan pelan. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tersanggul menyapanya hormat, jari lentiknya sedikit mengatur letak frame yang melorot.

"Selamat sore, Letnan Aomine."

"Hn."

Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang dipanggil Letnan itu merogoh saku belakang celananya, sedikit membelalak kala tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Di mana dompetnya?

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kebingungan." Katsunori Harasawa berjalan pelan, ayunan langkahnya terlihat berwibawa di usianya yang sudah matang. Rambut gondrong hitamnya terkuncir rapi di belakang.

"Selamat sore, _Kaichou_." Sapa pelan gadis berambut pirang. Ia sedikit menunduk tak berani menatap langsung pada sang _kaichou_ yang berjalan mendekat.

Aomine membuang muka terlihat malas dengan perlakuan formal yang ditunjukkan gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya Letnan Aomine lupa membawa tanda pengenalnya, _Kaichou_."

"Cih. Dasar tukang adu."

"Jangan Kau tinggal sembarangan benda penting seperti itu, Aomine." Nasehat Kaichou Harasawa seperti angin yang berembus pelan menembus telinganya, masuk ke telinga dan keluar begitu saja.

Harasawa berjalan melewati Aomine, mendekat ke arah pintu berbahan baja yang tertutup sangat rapat. Seolah tak membiarkan seekor lalat pun masuk ke sana. Mengambil kartu identitasnya pada saku baju di dada kirinya lalu mendekatkannya pada sensor, membiarkan mesin sensor untuk mengenalinya lewat benda itu. Pintu berbahan baja di depannya langsung terbuka diiringi suara saapan dari mesin pengeras suara.

"Masuklah bersamaku, Letnan Aomine."

.

.

.

Sepoi angin mengembus kencang, menggoyang dedaunan pohon yang menjulang. Hembusannya menambah jumlah guguran daun orange yang berjatuhan. Malam hari yang dingin dengan kerlipan bintang menemani sang rembulan, menghapus tawa pada siang yang membara menggantikannya dengan keheningan.

Suasana di luar gedung raksasa pencakar langit begitu sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa mobil yang lalu lalang dan bisa dihitung menggunakan jari, beberapa orang memilih berkumpul di pinggiran gang sempit—menikmati malam dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

Aroma alkohol menguar sepanjang jalan, berembus bersama udara malam. Meniupkan kesan romansa bejat dalam diri manusia pendosa yang meninggalkan martabat.

Sepanjang jalanan kota di ujung sana, yang jalannya melewati rimbun pepohonan, yang jauh dari daratan beraspal, bahkan gedung pencakar yang begitu tingginya hingga tak lagi kelihatan. Tidak sampai pada pelosok desa, hanya letaknya di ujung kota. Tempat membuang asa dengan kerlipan lampu berwarna, dengan musik dari DJ sexy dan penari striptease yang berpose menggoda, menggeliat manja di atas panggung tanpa busana. Polesan tebal menghiasi muka, dengan dada mengguncang mengundang para lelaki menghampirinya.

Momoi Satsuki duduk di depan meja bartender yang asyik meracik pesanan minuman dari para pelanggan, matanya bergulir menelisik setiap sudut bar yang hampir sesak dengan pendatang. Di sisi kanannya—berjarak tiga kursi darinya— deretan sopa diisi tiga wanita dengan satu pria, yang salah satu wanitanya sedang bercumbu mesra menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam pagutan hangat sedang wanita yang lainnya terlihat menjelajahi tubuh si pria dengan gerakan lembut yang memabukkan. Tak jauh dari mereka tangga penghubung lantai dua penuh pasangan panas yang melepas hasrat. Ah ya ampun … dunia malam begitu "liar'.

Apa mereka tak malu melakukannya secara sembarangan begitu? Untuk para lelaki mungkin hal itu bisa dibuat ajang pamer batangan penis mereka, sedangkan yang wanita? Lekuk tubuh—mungkin? Ia tak bisa membayangkan saat mereka melakukannya lalu yang terjadi adalah obrolan ringan tentang lelaki yang menjadi partnernya. Pikiran konyol.

Untuk ukuran mahasiswa cerdas seperti dirinya, Satsuki merasa ini bukanlah tempat yang pantas bagi dirinya. Oh salahkan _senpai_ berambut sebahu berwarna coklat yang memaksanya datang ke sini.

Gadis dengan sikap tomboy itu datang tak diundang ke apartemennya lalu menggedor pintu dengan kekuatan brutal nyaris saja mendobrak bila Satsuki tak cepat-cepat membukanya, ia bahkan masih bisa membayangkan betapa malunya dirinya yang hanya mengenakan handuk kimono sambil tergopoh membuka pintu menyelamatkannya dari sikap bringas Riko Aida—senpai tomboy dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat.

" _Cepat bersiap. Aku harus menyelidiki seseorang yang pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan, dan kau harus ikut aku!"_

Dan jangan lupakan tas jinjing yang dibawa Riko! Isinya benar-benar bencana untuk Satsuki. Sepotong baju berwarna hitam dengan garis leher rendah—yang mampu memperlihatkan garis tengah dadanya. Ini memalukan! Meski ia percaya diri dengan ukuran cupnya bukan berarti ia bisa pamer kapan saja. Apa kata ibunya nanti? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Kagami—kekasihnya?

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan.

Ia ingin pulang.

Satsuki meminum kembali margarita pesanannya kepalanya pusing bukan main mendengar remix musik yang begitu berisik. Ia berusaha menelusuri ruangan dengan teliti mencari keberadaan gadis yang memaksanya ikut ke sini, dan hasilnya selalu sama dari tadi. NIHIL.

Mengempaskan kembali pantatnya pada tempatnya yang semula, gadis itu kesal bukan main pada sang _senpai_.

"Mau tambah lagi, Nona?"

Sedikit melirik pemuda berkacamata yang mengerling nakal padanya , sepertinya sang bartender sudah selesai membuat semua pesanan hingga mampu menyapanya. Gadis musim semi itu melirik deretan botol minuman di belakangnya, seolah lebih tertarik memandangi mereka dari pada lelaki di depannya.

"Tertarik mencoba vodka, Nona?" Satsuki melirik sekilas pemuda itu sebelum menggeleng dengan senyum ramah.

"Jangan hanya diam saja seperti orang linglung. Kau tahu?" sang bartender mengambil gelas lalu mengelapnya, senyum ramah yang lebih mirip seringaian itu benar-benar membuat Satsuki muak "—mereka seperti ingin melahapmu, Nona." Dengan dagunya pemuda itu menunjuk segerombolan pria berperut buncit yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Tersenyumlah lalu berpura-puralah jika kau sedang menikmati perbincangan ini."

Satsuki mengernyit tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu, sejak kecil ia sudah ditanamkan sikap waspada untuk jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing. Nah! Jika kau jadi Satsuki apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengobrol dengannya atau tak mengindahkannya? Apa lagi itu adalah laki-laki asing yang setiap malamnya selalu menyaksikan kegiatan panas orang lain? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu memberimu minuman berakohol tinggi lalu membawamu dan tiba-tiba kau terbangun dengan polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel di tubuhmu!

"Bicaralah, Nona. Jika kau tidak bi—"

"Yo, Imayoshi!"

.

Aomine menguap lebar berjalan malas mengikuti wanita pirang di depannya, pandangannya terlihat malas tak berminat seperti seseorang yang lapar dan dihidangkan nasi busuk sebagai makanan. Cih! Memerosotkan minat.

"Berhenti mendecih di belakangku, Letnan. Ini adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh Ketua Devisi." Perempuan pirang itu memang terlihat sexy dengan rok span hitam pendeknya, menonjolkan bentuk pinggul sempurna seorang wanita.

"Kudengar suamimu baru pulang dari Amerika, bukankah seharusnya malam ini kau bersamanya?"

"Kupikir itu bukan urusan Anda."

"Cih!"

Aomine kembali mendecih untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebenarnya ia tak punya masalah dengan wanita pirang berketurunan darah Amerika itu, hanya saja ia kurang menyukai sikapnya yang kadang suka mencari muka di depan Ketua Devisi— mengadukan beberapa keteledorannya sehingga pemuda itu bisa di nasehati ralat dimarahi.

Kakinya melangkah mengikuti wanita berambut pirang—Alex masuk ke dalam bar tanpa berkomentar, Aomine berusaha untuk tak memuntahkan segala isi unek-uneknya pada wanita galak kepercayaan sang Ketua Devisinya. Bisa-bisa sepulang dari tugas ini ia akan mendapatkan pencerahan yang panjang esok harinya hingga ia harus berkali-kali mengorek isi kupingnya dan ia tak mau sampai hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Lakukan sesukamu, tapi ingat satu hal. Jangan memancing keributan!"

"Hn," langkahnya berayun menuju meja bar yang seolah menarik kakinya. Di sana—di antara kerumunan para hidung belang yang mencari kesenangan— ada keributan yang menarik perhatian.

"Saya bilang tolong jangan dekati saya! Dan tolong jangan menyentuh saya!" gadis _bubble-gum_ yang di tengah berteriak frustasi , pandangan matanya tajam menusuk setiap lirikan genit yang dilemparkan padanya. Kedua kakinya menghentak kasar menyebabkan stiletto hitam yang dipakainya bedebam dengan lantai kayu pijakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa 'gadis baik-baik' sepertimu di sini, Nona? Kita semua tahu bahwa tidak ada gadis baik yang akan masuk ke sini. Jadi, berhentilah menolak dan temani aku malam ini." Seorang pria gembul bersuara lantang, mengundang tawa pria lainnya yang sepemikiran. Mereka berdompet tebal namun tak punya sopan.

Momoi Satsuki seperti tersiram minyak panas pada wajahnya, melepuhkan setiap kulit tubuhnya sehingga berubah merah. Ia benar-benar sedang marah.

"Letakkan botol itu, Satsuki. Duduk dengan tenang dan minumlah!"

Satsuki menoleh cepat masih dengan pandangan tajam seolah siap menerkam, sedikit lega ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang bersuara adalah pria yang dikenalnya. Mengendurkan pertahanan bersiap untuk menurut nasehat si sahabat.

Amarah dalam dirinya sedikit menguap yang malah memancing si jago merah dalam hati kerumunan lelaki bermata keranjang di belakangnya menyala, salah seorang pria mencengkram kasar lengan kanan Satsuki membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Aku yang melihatnya pertama, Bocah. Maka dia harus menemaniku bukan kau!" pria gembul bergigi emas menuding Aomine, matanya menyalang seolah mampu menikam pemuda itu yang malah tersenyum senang.

"Lepaskan Aku!" Satsuki menghentak kasar berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pria berbadan besar yang menariknya mendekat, bulir keringat ketakutan mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengungan jantungnya berpacu cepat, perasaan takut itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat kakinya gemetar dan bulu kuduknya meremang karena kesal.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan pria tua itu, hingga sebuah tangan kasar lain menarik tengkuknya menempelkan bibir mereka dan gadis musim semi itu hanya mampu bergeming di tempatnya.

Aomine bergerak cepat hingga membuat gadis _pink_ itu sedikit memekik kaget. Dilumatnya bibir mungil Satsuki ia terlihat sangat menikmati rasanya, mengecap manis yang menempel di sana. Diselipkannya jari-jari besarnya pada helaian rambut pink sahabatnya menariknya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir Aomine bergantian melumat bibir atas bawah milik sahabatnya, melumatnya dengan pebuh gairah. Bibir Satsuki mirip seperti tekstur jelly—terasa kenyal dan berwarna indah.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu melepas pagutan mereka, sentuhan jarinya merambah hingga menangkup kedua pipi gadis musim di depannya. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga sahabat _pink_ -nya, "—berpura-puralah menikmati hal ini, maka mereka akan pergi." Bisiknya pelan, hembusan napasnya menggelitik kulit gadis itu hingga membuat kedua pipi Satsuki memerah.

Entah setan dari mana yang mampu mendorong tubuh Satsuki untuk memulai semua itu. Yang ia tahu setelah Aomine membisikkan kalimat itu, mungkin karena ia takut jika ia tak melakukannya maka pria-pria berhidung belang itu akan menyerangnya—seperti sebelum pemuda itu datng padanya.

Kali ini bukan hanya Aomine yang membuat gerakan agresif, gadis bermanik magenta itu juga seolah tak mau kalah. Diremasnya helaian biru Aomine dengan tangannya yang bebas merasakan setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Aomine.

"Keparat!" lelaki gembul yang mencengkram lengan Satsuki melayangkan pukulan, matanya terlihat merah terbakar amarah.

"Hoo… gadis ini telah memilihku, Tuan. Tidakkah kau lihat ia begitu menikmati waktunya bersamaku?" Aomine melepas pagutan mereka, melempar pandangan meremehkan pada lawan bicaranya. Si lelaki gembul menggeram, gemeletuk gigi emasnya bahkan terdengar hingga kedua telinganya.

Satsuki memandang rendah lelaki gembul itu sambil memasang senyum kemenangan, ia kembali meraih wajah Aomine lalu menuntunnya pada ciuman yang berikutnya. Kali ini, gadis musim semi itu yang terlihat mendominasi, gerakan jemari lentiknya terasa memabukkan bagi Aomine. Andaikan Satsuki tahu jika perbuatannya itu telah membangunkan _'Aomine yang lain'_ ia pasti akan menghentikannya sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih—mungkin?

Masih dengan bibir yang menyatu dan lidah yang saling berbelit, mata sapphire Aomine memandang si pria besar sambil sedikit menyelipkan senyum geli di antara ciumannya.

"Sialan!" Pria itu menyentak kasar lengan Satsuki sebelum berlalu pergi.

Aomine mendorong Satsuki pelan, melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sebenarnya tak ingin Aomine lepaskan. Bibir gadis itu benar-benar terasa manis dan aroma _orchid_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya terasa menggoda.

"Kita bisa berhenti, Satsuki." Pemuda berkulit tan itu memijit tengkuknya pelan mengusir perasaan aneh yang berdesir dalam hatinya.

"lagi."

"Apa?"

Aomine mendekat berusaha untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya yang sepertinya mulai bermasalah.

"Lagi." Dan sebelum Aomine menyadarinya gadis itu sudah mendongak meraih bibirnya, memagutnya dengan penuh—gairah? Bukankah yang bergairah itu seharusnya dirinya?

Kata orang Aomine adalah lelaki yang memiliki respon tinggi terhadap keadaan sekitar, pergerakannya gesit namun tak beraturan—sulit dibaca oleh lawan. Itulah mengapa ia bisa menyandang gelar Letnan dari Devisi Pengintaian yang selalu bertugas di lapangan menghadapi musuh secara langsung. Tapi buktinya malam ini apa yang telah di katakan oleh orang-orang itu hanya omong kosong. Ia Aomine Daiki kalah gesit dari gadis yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

Gadis itu mencumbunya bahkan sesekali menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual, seolah menggodanya untuk terjun bersama dalam jurang kenikmatan.

Oh sialan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Ngebut, gak sempet ngedit. Maaf banget. Akhir kata REVIEW, Please


End file.
